Season One/Ep 9: Hot Diggity Dog!
Hot Diggity Dog! is the ninth episode in Season One of Battle of the Sim-est. The challenge involved the contestants having to eat as many hot-dogs as they could. If they either threw up or gave up they were disqualified until one person was left. Their team was safe for the night and the other team would have to vote someone off. Summary The challenge today? A hot-dog eating contest. Leading up into an unexpected elimination. Script Hot Diggity Dog! *'Matt':Welcome back to another exciting episode of Battle of the Sim-est. The contestants last faced off against eachother in a battle of the swords. The Vicious Campers nearly landed a smooth victory until Sasha was up. She reduced the other team until Jimmy was left. He proved himself to be very valuable by quickly defeating her and by much thought of her teamates, Sasha was voted off. Who's next on the list? Well find out now on Battle of the Sim-est! *camera flashes to Iggy, slightly upset without Sasha* *'Liberty':Are you okay Iggy? *'Iggy':Yeah, I just kinda miss Sasha. I mean she was crazy and all but she was really cool. *'Ray':It's alright dude, I mean we had to get rid of somebody right. *'Annie':And today we're going to win it! *camera flashes to the Vicious Campers* *'Chaz':Dang man, three of them have been sent home in a row. *'Sandra':And we have to keep it that way. We're like the best team ever. *'Ian':But we do have to think, what could Matt have in store for us next? *Matt startles the campers by yelling through a megaphone* *'Matt':Contestants! Meet me at the stage in a half hour to see your new challenge! *'Rhonda':It's showtime... *camera flashes to the stage where long tables are set up, each covered in dishes* *'Luis':*looking around* What are we doing today? *'Matt':Today will be a Hot-Dog Eating Contest! Each contestant must continuasly eat hot-dogs until they either throw up or can't handle it anymore. The last contestant remaining will earn invincibility of the night for their team. *'Jenny':Do you know how fattening this will be? *'Matt':Yeah but you could burn off all that weight after winning one million Simoleans. *'Jenny':Hmm...fine. *'Matt':Alright teams, take your seats at your tables! *the seats fill up, the Vicious Campers table with a population of nine and the Restless Ragers with a population of six* *'Travis':Hey Matt, what if this isn't fair because of the tea- *'Matt':Uncover your dishes! *the two teams each take the tops off of their plates to see about twenty hot dogs each on everyone's plates* *'Matt':Get set... *'Violet':He asked a que- *'Matt':Eat! *'Violet': *begins eating a hot dog* *the two teams begin to stuff their mouths. Maria, Edwin, and Iggy eating the fastest* *'Maria':*mouth stuffed* Hey Luith, you haven even thinished one. *'Luis':Eh, well, I just don't see the point to this. *walks away from the table and just sits on a bench* *'Liberty':I think i'm going to- *gets up and runs to the bathroom* Blecccch! *'Travis':*mouth full* Thath groth. *time passes by as by as Rhonda, Chaz, Jimmy, Edwin, Ian, Jenny, and Sandra either give up or run to the bathroom from sickness. On the other team Annie, Travis, Ray, and Violet are out as well* *'Matt':Well, theres only two competitors left. Maria for the Vicious Campers and Iggy for the Restless Ragers. Each are on their last hot dog. Who will win?! *'Maria':You're goin down... *takes a bite of the hot-dog. Her face noticably turns light-green and she throws up to her side* *'Jimmy':Nooo! *'Matt':Well, it seems that Iggy is the winner. The Restless Ragers are safe tonight. *'Ray':Finally! *'Matt':Think of someone to send home Vicious Campers. *camera flashes to the bonfire* *'Matt':You have all voted, and whomever does not get a palm tree has lost their chance at one million Simoleans, I will begin. Maria, Edwin, and Jimmy you are all safe. *'Jimmy':Yes. *'Matt':Rhonda, and Chaz. *'Rhonda and Chaz':*high-five eachother* *'Matt':Jenny and Ian, you are both safe as well. *'Jenny':*hugs Ian* Yes. *'Ian':Oh. *blushes* *'Sandra':Why have I still not gotten one? *looks at her teammates* *'Luis':Come on... *'Matt':The final palm tree goes to...Sandra. *'Sandra':Mhmm. *'Luis':What? Man... *'Edwin':We're sorry Luis, it's just that you didn't really try. *'Luis':*sighs* It's cool. *walks to get his stuff from the cabin* *'Matt':Shocking huh? Well stay tuned next time for Battle...of...the...Sim-est! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes